Changed by future
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: A three-year-old girl is transported into the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose are told to watch the girl by their future selves. Will this change their relationship? Ten/Rose ;)
1. Look after her

**A/N OK, guys this is extremely different to anything I have ever done before. So, here is a bit of a background on it.**

 **Background: When a baby turns up in the TARDIS just after New Earth. The note inside tells them to look after the a two-year-old, while their furure selves, do something else.**

 **Summary: A three-year-old girl is transported into the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose are told to watch the girl by their future selves. Will this change their relationship?**

 **Characters: 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey smith and many more.**

 **Rated: K+. It may go up or down but at the moment it is this.**

 **Genre: Romance, Family.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you love this! ;)**

The Doctor and Rose had just got back from the New Earth, and they were laughing the console room, when all of a sudden, there was a BANG! The Doctor helped Rose up.

"You OK?" He asked her, as she nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine. What was that?" She asked him. None of them had noticed the three-year-old until a hologram came up.

"This is emergency programme four. Now I know this must be strange with your future standing here but we need your help" The Future Doctor said to his past self.

"We need you to watch Hope. She is very energetic and may drive you insane but I know you can do it, Rose. Wow I'm talking to my self" Future Rose said as she smiled. The past Rose smiled too, that was when she noticed her future self's baby bump. "I'm pregnant too but we have some things we need to take of, so this is the best place for her"

"Anyway, we will be back in a few weeks" The future Doctor said as the hologram turned off.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and then at the Hope, she smiled at them, her smile being identical to Rose's.

"Mummy!" She shouted as she jumped into her mother's arms. Rose let out an 'oof' in response and the girl clenched onto her stomach.

"Right then, Hope. Let's find you a room" The Doctor said as he took Hope's hand.

"OK, daddy" Hope said. This felt very weird to the Doctor. He hadn't been called that in a very long time. He was glad that it was with Rose and not anyone else.

After they found Hope a room, which was pink and they now knew that was her favorite color and they put her to sleep. The Doctor and Rose had to have a chat about what they were going to do now.

"So, I guess in the future, me and you get together and having children" Rose said awkwardly as the Doctor nodded. "I looked really good pregnant"

"You did but it's like the future us said. She is very energetic and could drive us insane, so I think we should get some sleep" The Doctor suggested as Rose nodded. They both went to bed and they both struggled to sleep. In the future they would finally confess love for each other.

\- The Next Day

"Wake up! Everybody wake up!" Hope shouted as she ran down the corridor into her mother's room first, shouting "Wake up!" Rose stirred not wanting to open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Rose asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned not long after. She looked shocked at the alarm clock, when she saw that it read 6:30. "Hope! It's only half past six"

"I always wake up at this time, mommy" Hope said as she watched her mother, get out of bed, brush her hair and then follow her into the TARDIS corridor. Where they saw the Doctor. "Daddy!"

"Hello, sweetheart" The Doctor said as he picked her up. They were like a family but this was there future daughter, not their daughter right now but they weren't going to treat her any different, to the way they do now. It must be hard for her too. She had been taken from her parents to be with their old selves. She didn't really understand fully.

Rose had made breakfast for her future daughter and the Doctor, who would be her future husband. She hadn't done that for other people for ages, in fact the last person, she cooked breakfast for was her ex boyfriend. They had broken up after the Doctor regenerated. Mickey said it was OK because since the Doctor arrived their relationship, wasn't really a relationship anymore. He knew the Doctor and Rose loved each other but neither of them knew how to confess their love for one and other.

Later on, the Doctor and Rose tried to sit down and relax but all they could hear was Hope running down TARDIS corridors pretending to be the TARDIS.

"When my future said she might drive us insane. She was right" Rose said as she smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back.

"I know but there is nothing wrong with being energetic is there" The Doctor said as he scratched the back of his neck by his great hair.

"Where are we going to take her?" Rose asked the Doctor as they planned to take her anywhere.

"I don't know. We could go to the park" The Doctor suggested to Rose. He knew that parents would take their kids to the park.

"Yeah and then tomorrow we could go and see mom and Mickey" Rose said as they had to see her mom and Mickey at some point, whether the Doctor hated it or not.

"I don't want to get a slap from your mother" The Doctor said not wanting to get a slap. "As soon as she sees Hope, she will slap me and her slap really do hurt"

Rose laughed. "We'll have to explain it to her then and don't be a wimp"

"A wimp. Her slaps kill. I can still remember the first time she slapped me and that hurt for ages" The Doctor said remembering that time.

Later on, they went to the park. Hope wore a shorts and a t-shirt, as it was her favorite outfit and she wore converse too.

"What do you want to go on first, Hope?" The Doctor asked his future daughter.

She thought for a moment, looking around the park, before making a decision, "The slide!" She ran for the slide as fast as she could and the Doctor ran with her, as Rose walked behind them.

"Be careful, Hope" Rose said as Hope got to the top of the slide, which was quite high for Hope. She sliding down and Rose said, "Did you like that?" Hope nodded in response.

As Hope ran to the swings, she tripped and fell over.

"Hope!" Rose shouted as she and the Doctor ran towards her. Rose picked her up and noticed her grazed knee, which was slightly bleeding. "Oh, my poor girl. Come on let's get back to the TARDIS"

The Doctor and Rose knew it would be hard but they had to do it, for their future selves and they could do it!

 **A/N I hope you loved that! Please give me feedback, so I can improve and give it a follow or a favorite! ;)**

 **Libby**


	2. Telling the family

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Oh yeah and I thought I would say, I'm going to bring either Stand Strong Together, Their Daughter or One Tim. H** **ope you enjoy this one now too!**

Today the Doctor and Rose were taking Hope to visit, Jackie and Mickey. They hadn't told Hope yet but no matter how much she moaned about it, they were going and Hope would have to accept that.

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are we going?" Hope asked, as she saw her parents by the TARDIS console, getting the TARDIS started.

"We are going to see your grandmother" The Doctor replied to his future daughter.

"But I always see gran" Hope whined. She did always see her gran and rarely went on adventures with her mother and father.

Rose smiled at this, and replied, "You must know her then. Seen as you call her gran" The thought of her mother being called gran was a funny thing. Her mother hated people knowing she was 40-years-old and lied telling people she was 39-years-old, so the thought of her being called gran was way too funny.

"Course, I know gran. I spend loads of time with her, while mommy and daddy go on adventures and I hardly get to go on them!" Hope said continuing to whine.

"We promise, as soon as we see your gran and Mickey, we can go on a adventure" Rose promised her future daughter.

"We are going to see uncle Mickey?!" Hope asked excited. Rose and the Doctor nodded in response. "Yay! I haven't seen uncle Mickey in a while"

"You call Mickey, your uncle?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you and daddy always said uncle Mickey to me and that I should say it too" Hope replied. The Doctor and Rose thought it would be good for Mickey, who was very close to Hope, if Hope called him her uncle. She was close to Mickey and whenever, the Doctor and Rose wanted some alone time, Mickey would always offer to help, as would Jackie. Mickey and Jackie got on well in the future and that was mainly thanks to Hope.

"Why would we say that?" The Doctor whispered into Rose's ear, she shook her head in response.

The TARDIS landed and Hope was quick was try and zoom out but Rose pulled her back and held her hand.

"You're not running off" Rose said with eyes, only a mother would have and the Doctor liked those eyes, to him it made her look sexy and he couldn't help but stare.

When they entered the flat, Rose said, "Now mom, don't freak out. We can explain everything"

As soon as Jackie saw Hope she dropped her mug, which she was holding and stared at Hope. She looked the Doctor quite a lot and seeing this. Jackie stepped forward a footsteps and WACK! She slapped the Doctor full force.

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted. "You didn't even give us chance to explain"

"Explain what! That you got my daughter pregnant and now you have a child together! How can you explain that?!" Jackie asked.

"Look mom, she's not our daughter. Well, she is but she's our daughter from the future" Rose explained but Jackie was too confused to understanding her daughter's words.

"I don't get it" Jackie replied, as she didn't get a word of it.

"We were in the TARDIS and their was a bang. A hologram came up of our future selves and said that we needed to look after Hope for a while, so we are. Oh, and I was pregnant in the hologram and I looked sexy and I think the Doctor think that too" Rose gave the Doctor a cheeky grin, poking her tongue through her teeth and the Doctor blushed a bit.

"So, you're telling me that your future selves told you to look after your future daughter?" Jackie as everyone nodded, even Hope, in response. "Wow"

"Hello, gran" Hope said with a smile. Jackie smiled back but it was weird her calling her gran. It made her feel older and she didn't want to feel older.

"Hello, Hope. What do I look like in the future?" Jackie asked. She wanted to know if she looked old, she prayed she didn't.

"Um, you look the same" Hope replied nervously. "Where's uncle Mickey?" Funnily enough, Mickey had walked in about ten seconds before and now he was staring confused at the little girl.

"Mickey, we can explain" Rose said. "Basically, our future selves told us to look after Hope for a while, because they have something they need to sort out. So this is our future daughter, Hope. Who calls you Uncle Mickey"

"OK, well. Hello, Hope" Mickey said putting on a smile, as Hope hugged him.

"I haven't seen you for ages" Hope said. For a 3-year-old she was well spoken, well better spoken than a 3-year-old but the Doctor knew that she was because she was half Time lord. Them it him, he hadn't checked for two hearts yet.

He put his hand on her chest and he felt two heartbeats. "You've got two hearts"

Hope nodded with a proud beaming smile, and said, "I know and mommy and daddy say it's because I'm a very special little girl"

"That you are Hope. That you are" The Doctor said. He looked and smiled at Rose, who was smiling back.

"Mommy, my knee hurts" Hope said as her mother picked her up and took the sofa, so she could sit down.

When Jackie saw her future granddaughter's knee, she said " How the hell did that happen?"

"We took her over to the park yesterday and she tripped over" The Doctor informed.

Hope winced every time Rose touched it, even as gentle as possible, she still winced.

"Looks painful" Mickey said as he looked at the graze, which almost covered the whole of her knee.

"It does" Hope said as Rose got a wet, cold small towel and pressed it against her knee.

"Does that feel better?" Rose asked as she continued to tab the towel onto her future daughter's knee. Hope nodded.

"You're a natural" Jackie said to her daughter, as Mickey and the Doctor nodded, Rose smiled at her future and daughter as she smiled back to her mother, she was technically Hope's mother but just her past self, they were the same person.

"Can we watch TV?" Hope asked her grandma, as she nodded, passing Rose the TV remote, so she could put a child programme on.

The Doctor and Rose went over to talk with Jackie and Mickey, while Hope watched the TV.

"How long is she staying with you two then?" Jackie asked.

"We don't know probably a few weeks" The Doctor replied.

"She must not fully understand, bless her" Jackie said as Hope probably didn't fully understand.

"I think she does mostly but she calls her mom and dad, which we are really" Rose said.

"How far in the future is she born?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I don't know" The Doctor said. "We could ask Hope how old you are?"

"Hope, how old is your mommy?" Jackie asked.

"Um, 24" Hope replied. The Doctor and Rose's eyes widened.

"That's so close" Rose said. "I'm going to have a baby at 21 and I'm 20 now"

"In least, I'm some what prepared now, that I know i will be grandmother in like a year or so" Jackie said as it made her more prepared. The Doctor and Rose took this as good practice too.

After they visited Jackie and Mickey, it was Hope's bedtime and Rose offered to read her a bedtime story.

"OK, so this is about a girl and boy. They were friends to start with but they both wanted it to become something more. They grew closer and closer but still no one admitted to their love for the other person. One day, the boy changed like completely changed into a different boy but he was still the same boy. The girl thought she had lost the boy and first but when the boy saved the day. She loved him just as much. The both just hoped that one day they could admit the true the love for each other. The end" Rose said but Hope wasn't asleep and looked more awake.

"That was about you and daddy wasn't it?" Hope asked. Unknown to Rose, her future self and told Hope a similar story but her future self's story was more about how they confessed their love for one and another.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked, not knowing how Hope could of known that.

"Mommy told me one similar to it. If you love daddy then you should tell him because he loves you too" Hope said to her mother.

"How do you know that he does?" Rose asked her future daughter.

"Because daddy said that he had loved mommy too and he always had but he didn't know how to say it and that mommy confessing that should loved him, was one of the greatest days of his life and he has lived for over 900 years" Hope said. She smiled at her mother and they smiled at each other with identical smiles.

"Now you get to sleep now, Hope" Rose said as she kissed her cheek and left the room. She knew what she needed to do and she was ready now.

She walked until she finally saw the Doctor in his room.

"Hello, Rose. Is Hope a-" He couldn't finish, as Rose jumped on him, kissing him passionately.

"Hope said I would be the first one to admit, so here it goes. Doctor, I love you" She watched his reaction, which was a great, big smile.

"Rose, I love you too" They laughed as the Doctor brought his lips to hers.

 **A/N I really hope you liked this ! Thanks for all of the reviews! ;)**

 **Libby**


	3. Return of an old foe

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. They are what I write for and for follows too! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hope shouted from her bedroom. The Doctor and Rose were suddenly woke up. They were both in his bed, after the night before, which had to be one of the best nights of their lives. They quickly got dressed into their pajamas, it was only 4:30 in the morning.

They ran into Hope's room, to find her sat up in her bed tears streaming down eyes, sweat on her forehead, as she panted. Rose was quick to hug her daughter, who began to sob into her shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rose asked. The Doctor watched, it upset him to see his daughter like this, even though she was his future daughter, he was still her dad and she was still his daughter.

"I had a scary nightmare, mommy" Hope said between her sobs. The Doctor then walked over to his daughter and hugged her too. It was a special happy moment and secretly, Rose didn't know if she could let Hope go. She had only been with them for three days and she had already brought her and the Doctor together. She was a very special girl.

"How about, seen as it is only 4:30 in the morning, you come and sleep in mommy and daddy's bed" The Doctor said to Hope.

"So you and mommy got together then" Hope said as they nodded. "You see I kinda just changed the future because mommy and daddy told me that admitted it after they thought, they were going to be separated forever but now they will remember this, when they come back"

"You are very clever, Hope. What else have me and your daddy told you in the future?" Rose asked. She knew she shouldn't ask but she couldn't help it.

"Well, I won't tell you a lot but I might have to whisper this" Hope said as she leaned by Rose's ear and said, "Daddy changes you into a Time lady"

"Really?" Rose asked in shock and Hope nodded in response. She was going to be a Time lady. She didn't mind because then she will live forever with the man she loved and her children.

"And you two get married on a place on New Earth because mommy said that it was your first adventure, after daddy regenerated" Hope continued.

"I think that is enough now, we do want some surprises don't we?" The Doctor asked as Rose nodded.

After they all went back to sleep in the Doctor and Rose's new bed. They were awoken by a crash! The Doctor quickly sat up and ran out of the room.

"Doctor! What is it?!" Rose asked as she shouted to her boyfriend but she got no reply. She picked up Hope and she ran to follow the Doctor.

"Hold on to something! Where ever we our going it's not going to be an easy landing!" The Doctor shouted as Rose held onto the bar, while Hope holding tightly to her mother.

After the creaks, there was bang! They had landed but where had they landed.

"Get behind me, Rose, Hope. You never know what's going to be out there when we open the door" The Doctor said as he opened the door, he saw they were in a town but it looked to be quite far in the future and that's when he heard the shots of a familiar enemy, the Doctor and Rose had encountered a very long time ago. The Nestene conciseness

"I haven't sent them since I first met you" Rose said as she looked, as they began destruction.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted. "Wait! We can't Hope out here with all the risks, there is"

"I'll be OK, daddy. I've battled against the Daleks once, I have because I'm a big girl" Hope said proudly. "I promise to hold mommy's hand all of the time"

"OK then" The Doctor replied as Hope took a firm grip on her mother's hand. "We need to find the base because we're not in London this time and we are not in your time either. This is New York and it's in the year 2290"

"Very far in the future then" Rose said. "Last time you said it needed a great transmitter, well wouldn't that just be on one of the landmarks or something"

"You know everything don't you" The Doctor said as he kissed Rose.

"Ew! I think I''m starting to regret what I said, if this all I am going to see" Hope said with her father's frown.

They walked out to see a very upgraded New York, they could see new landmarks, which were very upgraded from the Statue of Liberty. There was which one was round and the Doctor and Rose knew that was where it would be.

"Off we go!" The Doctor shouted. They ran as fast as they could, through alley ways and places where the Autons wouldn't look. Before, they finally reached their destination. "It looks like it is called the oval, to represent America and inside there are 50 moving stars to represent each of the states. Most of them are named after British places, like New York is named after York, Virginia is named after the virgin queen and Maryland is named after Queen Mary, if I'm correct"

They went inside to see what they had seen when they first met.

"I'm the Doctor, you'll probably know me as I have beaten you countless the times. You see you don't seem to be getting the message to never come back hear, so why don't I give you a bit of a background about myself. Well, I'm the last of my kind for now, I've seen more than anyone can dream off. I've lost people but I will never lose some people" He smiled at Rose and she smiled back. "I will always protect the Earth but most importantly my family. How about we have a look at a few other monsters to come here" The Doctor showed Daleks, Cyberman, Sycorax, Slitheen and the Gelth. "Now what's happened to them because I haven't seen them in a long time, well maybe the Daleks but still. They all come to Earth at some point but then they vanish but where to?" He got no reply. "They get defeated and they die, sometimes I give them chance but they are always defeated, so why are you trying?"

The Nestene consciousness didn't reply to him.

"I said, why are you trying?!" The Doctor asked as he shouted as loud as he could. This scared Hope a bit and she began to sob.

"Hey, it's OK daddy just has to shout at the baddies, so they know they have done wrong" Rose said comforting her daughter.

"You see in my great big pockets there is this" The Doctor said as he pulled out anti plastic. "You see you have a choice. Either I pour this in right now or you leave the planet and tell everyone you know that Earth is and will always be protected"

Before, they knew it the Nestene consciousness were gone.

"Oh, Hope. I'm so sorry" The Doctor said as he hugged his future daughter kissing her forehead.

"It's fine, daddy. You have to get rid of the baddies" Hope said as the Doctor and Rose smiled. They weren't going to tell their future selves about this but saying that they already probably knew about it but surely it would be OK.

Later on they had gone back to the TARDIS and Rose's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen to see it was an unknown number.

PhoneCall: (R=Rose FR=future Rose D=Doctor FD= Future Doctor and H=Hope)

R - Hello.

FR - Hello, old me. I was just wondering how Hope was doing?

R - Ok. I was wondering why did call her Hope because I had never really thought of that name if I had a daughter.

FR - Something happened and she brought Hope to us, so that was the perfect name. Is Hope there?

R - Yeah, here she is.

H - Hello, mommy.

FR - Hello Hope. You better be being good for your old mommy and daddy.

H - I am mommy. Cross my heart, hoped to die, stick a needle in my eye.

FR - Ok. Have you told them anything about the future?

H - Just where you got married and I told old mommy that she was going turn into a Time Lady.

FR - You shouldn't of really said that Hope but it is OK now. Here's your daddy now.

FD - Hello, my princess. We should be picking up in a week and half or it might it be more but you're doing OK aren't you?

H - Yes. Bye daddy. He's the old you now.

D - Hello, future me. Hope's doing great. Has a habit of waking me and Rose up early but still.

FD - You and Rose got to together didn't you?

D - Yep! How do you know?

FD - Because one night we got together, after we thought we were going to be separated forever but now we got together because of our daughter and your future daughter.

D - Oh well, she's very clever.

FD - I know. I got to go.

The Doctor passed Rose her phone and they both smiled at each other.

"I just talked to my future self! Wow! Something to add to list" Rose said happily. "Did you like talking to your parents Hope?"

"Yep! But I love you too. Your both my parents and you don't look any different to now" Hope said. "Dad said it was because you looked into the time vortex and now you will never age"

"Really!? Wow! I'm going to look this great forever" Rose said poking her tongue through her teeth to the Doctor.

"Cheeky, you are. Anyway looking at the time, it's your bedtime, Hope but I'm going to give you a choice. You can either go in your own bed or you can come in mine and mommy's bed, since you had a nightmare last night" The Doctor offered.

"Go into your and mommy's bed. It is comfy!" Hope shouted as she ran for the Doctor and Rose's room. It was different having Hope around but she had helped them so much. She helped them confess their love and that was a great thing.

 **A/N In the next chapter I will be replying to reviews and thank you all so much! ;)**

 **Libby**


	4. First date

**A/N This chapter is co-written with AnotherWhovian11, so half of this goes to her too! ;) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Rose's POV:**

The Doctor decided to take me to Paris today! At first, it felt a bit awkward. Of course, all first dates do. He was taking me to a restaurant called Mon Ami Gabi. It was a French restaurant, that was also in Bethesda, but it was more authentic in actual Paris. We made small talk for only a couple minutes, when a cello came to set up near us. He started playing a familiar tune and was later joined by a viola, violin and clarinet. I loved it! I used to play flute in school and was quite good, if I do say so myself. In fact, I think I brought it somewhere in my room in the Tardis. I told the doctor I would be back. He was suspicious at first, but let me go, trusting that I'd come back.

Which of course I was, I wanted to play along with the musicians. I came back a few minutes later with a small black case. I walked toward the cello player who had stopped playing for a break. I could see the confused look on the doctor's face when he asked me what I was doing. I just smiled at him and said "Oh you just wait!" I set up my flute and asked the band if they could play Pirates of the Caribbean. It was the only song I really remembered.

His face lit up as he said "Of course! We actually are missing our flute player today." With that, he handed me some papers. He chuckled a bit "You picked an awfully long song miss!" I laughed too. We started to play and I looked at the Doctor. I could see he got the memo now. He looked astonished throughout the song. It took about 5 minutes to play and after it was over, the Doctor kissed me and grinned.

He was beaming when he said "Rose, that was amazing! I didn't know you could play." I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I turned back to the band and asked "Do you have anymore songs? I can sight read too." He handed another stack of paper. I looked through them noting some of them I recognized. We played all night, well at least until our food got here. I thanked them for letting me play with them. "No, it was our pleasure miss! You did wonderful. Brava!" He chuckled to himself, as did I. That would be a time to remember.

 **Doctor's POV:**

Rose was amazing at playing the flute and I never even knew she could play it. I couldn't help but grin, as she played. They played until the food arrived and I couldn't wait to press her lips to mine. I had been on a first date before but this was the best first date. Hope was asleep in the Tardis.

"How come you didn't tell me that you could play the flute?" I asked her. She looked up from her food, and said "Didn't think it mattered" I shook my head in response, smile and then said, "Course it mattered. You're really good"

"Thank you, Doctor" She replied with a grin. "We should check on Hope soon" I nodded and said, "We will after we have eaten and then we can some alone time" I winked at her and she smiled back, replying with, "Sound's great"

After we finished eating, we said goodbye to the music players and we went back into the Tardis. We immediately, walked towards Hope's room and as we got closer and closer, laughing could be heard. We stopped at Hope's door, putting on our parents faces. We opened the door and heard Hope jump into her bed and pretend to be asleep. "We know you're not asleep, Hope" Rose said, as Hope sat up, quickly replying with "I was asleep for a little bit but then I woke up, so I wanted to play with my toys" Rose sighed with a smile, before replying, "It's okay but it's bed time now"

"What day is it today?" Hope asked her parents. We thought about it for a second, before I replied, "March 23rd 2006. Why?" Hope didn't reply to me. She just smiled at me like she knew about something. She was cheeky but I didn't why she would ask that.

 **Hope's POV:**

March 23rd 2006. What a great day for my parents but they didn't know it yet but they will soon and I can't wait to see that moment!

A/N I really hope you guys enjoyed this! ;)

Libby and AnotherWhovian11


	5. Visit

A/N This story has about 10 chapters to this before the end of this story but then I will bring out a new story but I was thinking of maybe a Tentoo and Rose fanfic, where their daughter accidentally gets lost in the other universe and the Doctor has to help her get back (If you think that it a good idea tell me) but IDK.

Hope you enjoy! ;)

The Doctor, Rose and Hope sat on the kitchen table, as they ate breakfast, which was lucky charms and Hope couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. She knew what happened the night before but not the content, she didn't know what sex was but she did know that she was made. Rose wouldn't know she was pregnant now for month because it is a Time lord baby. Hope could be there but that all depended on her parents. Her mother would freak if she found out, we had battled against the Nestene consciousness. She didn't like me going into places dangerous. She was very protective sometimes but she was the best mommy, so she would be.

Hope's POV:

I was put into my mommy's tummy yesterday. Mommy didn't know yet and I would have left before that because my mommy and daddy will be back soon and I can't wait.

No one's POV:

Rose noticed her daughter's never ending smile, so she asked "What are you smiling about, sweetheart?" Hope smiled knowingly and replied "Just happy about something that's all." She had loads to smile about.

"Happy about what?" The Doctor asked with a confused face, as he scratched the back of his neck by his sticky spiky brown hair. Hope continued to smile knowingly, before she pretended to zip her mouth shut. "Please." Hope pretended to to zip her mouth back open and said "I can't tell you, so stop being a meany and making tell you or I'll get mommy to slap you." The doctor 'Pfft' Before saying, "Your mother would never hit me." Hope said "Really because before daddy took me to a dangerous planet where there were Daleks in New York and mommy slapped him."

Rose gave the Doctor a cheeky smile before saying "Yeah, Doctor. So take my daughter to dangerous places." She leaned over to the kiss the Doctor but was interrupted by Hope saying "No! Don't kiss, it's gross." The Doctor and Rose giggled and moved away from each other.

"Can we see Mickey and Gran? I haven't seen them in ages" Hope said. Rose nodded, "Course we can, sweetheart."

After they had breakfast and got dressed it was time to see Jackie and Mickey. Rose had dressed Hope in a dungaree and Rose was wearing the exact same one.

"Gran!" Hope shouted, as she ran to her grandmother, her gran picked her up and hugged her as she said "Hello, Hope. Have you been a good girl so far?" Hope nodded and ran to Mickey. Rose smiled at her mother, who smiled back at her daughter. "She's been great mom."

"Yeah, she has Jackie" The Doctor agreed. Jackie nodded before went to where Mickey and Hope sat.

Mickey was showing Hope games on his phone, which she could play and Hope decided on Candy Crush.

Hope sighed with a frown a few minutes later. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Her mother asked. Hope pointed to the game and said "I can't do the level, mommy. i think it has been taken oven by Daleks." Rose and the Doctor giggled slightly before the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver while Hope was playing, so she could win the level.

"Yay! I did it!" Hope shouted with a huge grin. Rose looked at the Doctor with a stare and said "Good girl" The Doctor just grinned back at his wife and said "Sometimes, the rules have to be bent or broken."

"So how long is Hope going to be here for now then?" Mickey asked.

"A week or something. We talked to the future us a couple of days ago and they said they shouldn't be long." The Doctor replied.

"Okay but I this must be hard for her. I couldn't imagine living with my future parents when I was her age. She must be so confused." Jackie said.

"I know but she is so clever mom, seriously." Rose said to her mother. "She must get it from being half Time lord."

"She has. She might have the ability to regenerate. One thing for sure, she will live like a Time lord, so she will live for centuries." The Doctor informed.

Hope turned of the game and said "I will live forever and I have this." She showed them a charm around her neck. "It protects me from harm and my mommy and daddy will always know where I am because they have the same charm too."

"That's sweet." Jackie said as Hope smiled. Hope continued, "I know where they are too and right now. They are in the Tardis getting ready for a battle and that is all I can say"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. A battle? Who with and why were they going to be having a battle but they were. They would always survive though and Hope would know if anything happened to them.


	6. Missing parents

Rose's POV:

Hope had been here a week and a half now and she was a handful but she was clever and she knew the future. She had been acting weird for two days now and had a never ending smile. I try to ask but she always pretends to zip her mouth closed, which is really annoying but she is a child, no she's a toddler in a way. She acted like one with her childish side but she was clever and could help me and the Doctor. She had already brought us together. Sometimes, I wanted to beg on my knees, so I could see more of my future. I knew that was wrong but in the future I'm going to be a Time lady! The Doctor and Time lady just like it should be! We would have two children with the future me being pregnant and I looked good pregnant.

I walked out of the room and was knocked off my feet! I looked down to see Hope squeezing my waist in a bone crushing hug. She still had a smile on her face. Maybe, she was just happy but knowing Hope, she could be a mischievous little girl, so who knows what she is up to. I might follow her around and see what she is doing. "Good morning, Hope." I said to her. She looked up to me with a huge smile and said, "Good morning, mommy. What's for breakfast?" I knew she would ask that. She loves food and loves chips! Well, she defiantly got that from me! On my first date, well it wasn't a date really but I always called it a date, we had just seen the end of the world and I wanted chips. "Whatever you want." She thought about it. Before deciding on waffles.

Hope's POV:

People think I am so clever but it is only their future but it my past and present. I got told that I was put in mommy's tummy on that day because my mommy told me. I can't wait until my mommy comes back. Even though I have the old mommy right here. It's not the same. Just like my daddy is not the same. They're what my parents used to be and not what they are now but I love them still and I always will.

The Doctor's POV:

I walked out of my room and headed down towards the kitchen. I could hear the sound of Rose pouring milk on top of cereal. I could hear faint popping sounds, I love that sound! I walked to see Rose passing Hope her cereal. Hope her smile had faded and she looked different from usual. I could tell something was wrong, so I asked "What's wrong?" She looked up at me for a second her seemed a bit upset, but then she looked back down towards her cereal. She began to play with her food. Rose looked at me with a worried look. Hope didn't act like this and me and Rose knew that. Something was definitely up. I sat down beside her and said with a nice tone "Hope. What's wrong?" She looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes. "I miss mommy and daddy" She mumbled, as she burst out in tears. She buried her head into my chest. Rose and I looked at each other giving each other sad hugs. Before Rose came and sat down next to her. I'm sure, they miss you too" She said.

I could see why she was upset, she missed her parents and we weren't her proper parents. Hope lifted up her head and said "I'm sorry. I know you're my parents too but it's not the same." She spoke between tears. Me and Rose made the 'Shh' sound to her, as we both understood what she meant. "You don't have to apologize we understand." Rose said to our future daughter. She looked up at us, smiled and ran off. Yep, Hope was back to her usual self!

"Maybe we should try to call her parents." Rose said to me, as she sat down with her coffee and began to take sips of it.

I looked at her and I thought about it but I had know idea how we would call them, so I asked "How would we do that?" She looked up at me with a cheeky grin, "The number they called with will still be on my phone, so I can call them by just finding there number.." She pulled out her phone and went to recent calls. "There we go." She put it on speaker and placed the phone on the table.

PhoneCall: (D-Doctor R-Rose H-Hope FD- Future Doctor FR- Future Rose)

FR - Hello.

D - Hello. We were wondering if you could talk to Hope.

FR - Why? (Pause) Has she been naughty?

R - No but she just got a upset because she misses her mommy and daddy.

FR - Okay, put her on.

H - Mommy!

FR - Hello, sweetheart. I miss you too but me and daddy will be coming to get soon. Are you being a good girl?

H - Yep! I even stayed in bed until 8 o'clock yesterday!

FR - No way. My Hope stays in bed until 6 or something. Never 8.

H - I did, mommy and can I talk to daddy now.

FD - Hello, Hope!

H - Daddy! I'm being a good girl!

FD - I hope you are, Hope. You don't need to get upset. We will be back soon and as soon me and mommy have got you. We are going on a trip to a world full of balloons.

H - Thanks daddy! Bye! I love you!

FD + FR - We love you too!

"Thank you!" Hope shouted, as she hugged her future parents for letting her talk to parents. "We didn't do anything." Rose said but Hope shook her head, "Yes you did."


	7. Return of the parents

The Doctor, Hope and Rose sat in the Tardis console room, when the room began to grumble but went steady.

"Hope! Hope!" A voice shouted, as they walked into the Tardis. Hope saw them and ran towards them, "Mommy!" The Doctor and Rose saw they had merged with another Tardis and the future them were currently hugging their daughter and Rose's future was covering her in a blanket of kisses. They had missed their daughter so much. She was theirs and they couldn't imagine life without her.

"Ooh, hello past me!" Future Doctor said with a grin, he shared with his past self. Rose and Future Rose smiled at each other before, Rose said, "I look really good pregnant!" They all laughed, except from Hope, who couldn't really understand but smiled anyway, at the sight of seeing her parents and her parent's past selves together. There wasn't any difference, except future Rose dressed more maturely, then the 20-year-old Rose but that normal. Even though, they still looked the same because Rose couldn't age and she was half Time-lord now too. The one differennce in apperance was that future Rose was pregnant but she didn't have a very big bump and was about three months along.

"Are we going home now?" Hope asked, her parents nodded and she ran towards her past parents. "Thank you for everything! Oh and you look really good pregnant too!" She put on a cheeky smile, as her past mommy looked at her in shock. "I'm pregnant?" Hope nodded with a gigantic smile. She was happy that she was in her mommy's tummy now and she could see herself there. It was a pretty cool experience and one only she could see because no one else had a Tardis or a Time machine.

"Thanks a lot both of you!" Future Rose said. "It was our pleasure." The Doctor replied. Before, they could leave there was a huge crash and a bang! They were thrown around a bit and as soon as it stopped. Future Rose checked over her daughter and asked, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Hope nodded. Both Rose's looked at both Doctor's and asked, "What happened?"

They shook their heads, before the Doctor said, "I have no idea but our Tardis's are still together, we have just landed somewhere, so we better go and see where we are." He took Rose's hand and ran out and so did the future Doctor and Rose with Hope following close behind them. They all turned around to find no one was there. "Hope!" Future Rose shouted running back in to the Tardis, searching franticly for her daughter, shouting her name but there was no response. Future Rose burst out in tears and Rose was about to comfort her, when both Doctor's shouted. "No!" The Doctor moved Rose away. "You can't touch her they will be a paradox and we don't need to deal with that." The Future Doctor kissed his wife forehead, as he comforted her, whispering in her ear, "We will find her. I promise you."

Future Rose stood up and began to shout at him. "This is your fault! For telling us to leave our daughter, when my mom could of looked after her!" The Future Doctor shook his head and said, "The whole world was in danger Rose, she wasn't safe at your mothers. The only safe placen of her was here and they did a good job. All we need to is get our daughter back and then we can go on a holiday/Vacation. Hope's favorite, the world full of balloons or that world, which is full of parks and rainbows?" He smiled and so did Rose, putting his lips to hers. The Doctor and Rose smiled at their future. It was a good future! They would love together happily and it will all be okay.

They headed down a dark, scary forest, when they heard a familiar robot cry they didn't want to hear.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Guys, this is the last chapter! I have no ideas and I am so bored with it. I might bring out a new story, I might not but I am 100% comminted to Always Love You and that will continue to for a long time! Hope you enjoy! ;p

"EXTERMINATE!" Everyone looked on shocked, as they heard the familiar robot cry. Future Rose burst out in tears, "The Daleks have our daughter!" She wiped her tears away and they ran as they could, following the cries of their greatest enemy. The Daleks turned to face the four. "There are 2 doctors!" They cried. The Doctor's smiled, as each of the Rose's looked at their Doctor's with a worried look but hope was in their eyes. They fully believed that their doctor's would save the universe. He was the person, who always protected the Earth and he always would but most of all he protected the people he loved. He wouldn't stop until he had his daughter back.

"Give Hope back to us!" The Future Doctor shouted, anger rising in him at the thought of the Daleks having his and Rose's daughter. "See your daughter, Doctor." Dalek cried. A hologram appeared of Hope sobbing into her knees saying 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. "We're coming to get you, Hope!" Future Rose shouted. Hope looked and shouted "Mommy!" Anger built up inside of Future Rose as she watched her daughter sob. She had a plan and she knew her husband wouldn't like it but that was the only way for them to get Hope back. Her eyes began to glow and bright gold. Everyone else looked in shock. She began to turn the Daleks into dust and they vanished. Future Rose let go and they ran to Hope, comforting her being saying their final goodbye to each other.

-69696969696969-

Epilogue: Hope lived with her family and her baby brother, Tommy was born. The Doctor and Rose didn't know that their future selves lived on a parrallel world and that Hope only had two hearts because it was genetic. The Future Doctor and Future Rose were still Time Lord though. Another thing, they didn't know is that soon, they would be separated and Rose wouldn't get to tell the love of her life, that she was pregnant with Hope.

Hope knew but she didn't know that for the first year of her life, she grew up with no daddy.

The Doctor didn't know he would have another companion Martha and meet Captain Jack again. He didn't know a that a bride would get transported into the Tardis and would reject him but would find him again. He didn't know that he would be reunited with Rose but nearly regenerated.

Hope and Tommy grew to be the mini Doctor and Rose. They worked in Torchwood and helped their parents fight monsters. They went to school and were very popular because of their friendliness and how they liked everyone. They were also popular because people found them, as sexy and pewople thought they were cool because of their two hearts. Their second half wasn't very big but they still had two hearts. They traveled in the Tardis at the weekends. Hope grew to have physic powers and could see certain parts of the future. She had learned to keep it under control but she didn't like seeing the future because sometimes there would be things, she didn't want to see and it scared her but she knew time can be rewritten.

Tommy grew up to be a spit image of his mother and Hope of her father. He had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and his mother;s smile, he was perfect. He had grew up to be skinny like his father and his dad's wit and charms. His first word was dadda and he had the ability to regenerate as did Hope.

They had an awesome family and they would continue to live together for the rest of eternity saving and protecting universes from evil creatures, who threaten to destroy the future, present and the past.

A/N Thank you to everyone who had supported me with this story! :p


	9. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I really loved writing my doctor who stories; Should I create a Doctor Who story about the Doctor and Rose in the parallel world with their children?

If you have any suggestions about other stories I can write, PLEASE tell me by either messaging me or reviewing this chapter?

I love writing and I've got loads of spare time so I can update regularly!

I really want to make another story but I'm unsure about what to do it about.

Thank you guys for all the support on Fanfiction, I thought I was going to get no recognition but I do and have.

Libby :)


	10. New story!

Go and check out my new doctor who story - 'continued love'. It's a Journey's End fix where Rose stayed with Doctor and didn't go back to the parallel world. Make sure to give the story some love because if it doesn't get to 6 or 7 followers by tonight, I'll delete the story and create a new story.

\- Lbby


End file.
